


Good for me, good to me

by Nele



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nele/pseuds/Nele
Summary: How Dorian seduced Bull by secretly being an absolute sweetheart.





	Good for me, good to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperiuni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperiuni/gifts).



> Dear June, happy holidays! 
> 
> You prompted, “Bull calls Dorian ‘gentle’ and ‘sweet’ so readily when you ask him about their romance in the game; it makes me wonder, how did Bull come by this notion? Show me some moment where Dorian gave a glimpse of his squishier side.”
> 
> I hope you enjoy this dose of highly concentrated fluff. Please imagine a hundred more little moments of Dorian being squishy and kind and thoughtful, all of them adding up until Bull loses his heart entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it’s not 100% clear, the last pic is after Dorian gave Bull the dragon tooth necklace. The ones before are after Demands of the Qun. (The Chargers are, of course, happily alive off screen. Bull is just feeling down and abandoned because he’s been made Tal-Vashoth.)


End file.
